


The Pleasure Was All Mine

by nineblueroses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cuddling, F/M, Father/Daughter Relationship, Gen, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineblueroses/pseuds/nineblueroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Abigail celebrate Abigail's first successful kill after learning to be a proper hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure Was All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Any character you recognize belongs to NBC's Hannibal, and is not mine.

     With a flick of his wrist, Hannibal flipped the small chunks of meat and chopped vegetables over in the pan. The scent of the meat wafted up into his sensitive nose, filling him with its delicious scent. With a tiny smile, Dr. Lecter put in a few delicate spices and stirred the food. He could hear the quiet clink of china being placed, as Abigail was setting the dinner table.

     Tonight’s meal is very special; this is the celebration of Abigail’s first successful hunt, which she did all by her self. Hannibal could not be more proud of his surrogate daughter. Together they would dine on her kill and plan for the many more to come.

     It had not been easy though; oh no. First, Hannibal had to undo all of the damage Garrett Jacob Hobbs had inflicted on his daughter. After weeks of therapy and all the tricks up his sleeve, Hannibal finally got Abigail to see the benefit, no, the _pleasure_ in killing. After she began to see his point of view, Hannibal began to teach her the very fine and delicate art of hunting, instead of the barbarian ways her father employed.

     The man Abigail had taken for her first victim, as well as the meal they are about to consume, was a particularly rude restaurant owner. A known pedophile, the man, a Mr. Hank Lierne, was seen by Hannibal and Abigail sexually harassing one of his employees. With two weeks of preparation and planning, Abigail lured him into an alleyway and cut open his throat with the same knife she used to butcher Nicholas Boyle. Hannibal had watched from the shadows, smiling, as his protégé took the life of a disgusting individual.

     Switching off the stove top, Hannibal began to place the food carefully onto a serving platter, making the dishes look like a work of art. Everything had to be perfect for his Abigail. Balancing the platter with care, he walked slowly into the dining room, grabbing a bottle of his best red wine. With a flourish, he set the platter in the middle of the table, the wine along side it.

     Abigail was in her usual seat to the left of Hannibal’s, a napkin on her lap and a large smile on her face. The table was set with the best dishes, a candle lit, and a classical music piece playing softly throughout the room. The food is quickly served and the two cannibals begin to eat Hank Lierne.

     “Mmmm,” Abigail groans in appreciation, slipping the fork out from between her lips. “It’s delicious Hannibal, thank you.”

     Hannibal smirks. “No, thank _you_ Abigail, for providing the meal. I only cooked it.” He grasps the stem of his wine glass, swirls it, and puts the glass to his nose, then sips of the red liquid.

     The two eat in silence for several minutes, until Abigail speaks.

     “Hannibal, I was wondering if…” she trails off, looking down at her plate nervously.

     “Wondering if what?” he prompts her, the utensils in his hands poised above his plate as he stares at her. She blushes, the red hue delicately dusting her cheeks. She pushes a strand of brown hair behind her ear and gathers her courage. After a tense moment, she looks into Hannibal’s dark eyes.

     “I was wondering if…I could stay the night?” Her blue eyes never waver from Hannibal’s. With a small smile, he inclined his head.

     “Yes, you may stay the night, though you might not be too comfortable. I don’t have a guestroom, and I refuse to let a guest sleep on a couch. You will have to sleep in my bed with me.”

      Abigail smiles shyly, happiness etched in her features. “That won’t be a problem.”

 

~*~*~

 

     Hannibal, fresh from a shower, slips under the red covers of his bed next to Abigail. She looks tiny and delicate, dressed in a borrowed pair of Hannibal’s silk pajamas. Smiling, she presses her back against his chest, making him spoon her. With one arm over her waist and another under the pillows, Hannibal settles down to sleep.

     When he was just about to drop off into a deep sleep, he was roused by a small voice saying his name. He sat up slightly, eyes trying to adjust to the darkness.

     “Abigail? What is it?” Worry colored his voice, which was quite unusual for the doctor.

     Abigail turned over and buried her head into Hannibal’s chest. He relaxed slightly, and resumed his earlier position.

     “I just wanted to say thank you. For everything you’ve done for me,” she murmured into his chest. Arms wrapped around her tiny frame, cradling her. Just before Abigail fell asleep, she heard Hannibal say softly, “The pleasure was all mine, dear.”


End file.
